sacrifice baekhyun
by baexian ree
Summary: KRISHO/KRISHAN/CHANBAEK/YAOI/certa ini seperti DIL HAI TUMHARA dimana kris yang sudah mekah engan luhan karena dijodohkan orang tuanya, tetapi masih berhubungan dengan kekasihnya SUHO hingga mereka semua memiliki anak masing-masing, dan apa yang terjadi saat luhan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kris dan suho meninggal an ia diminta merwat anak suho dan kris


Tittle : SACRIFICE BAEKHYUN

Author : Baexian Ree / Reeree Arizky

Cast : Wu Baek Hyun

Wu Chanyeol

Wu Kris

Wu Luhan

Wu Joonmyeon

Genre : Romance, family, Yaoi, Incest

Rate : Aman T

Warning : banyak typo,cerita pasaran dan

abal-abal,cerita pasaran dll.

Happy reading

Introduce

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari film india yang berjudul DIL HAI TUM HARA, tapi Cuma cerita kakak, adik, dan ibu tiri serta perselingkuhannya saja, lepas dari itu pemikiran authornye yeee

Keluarga Wu, siapa yang tidak tau keluargan bangsawan besar tersohor dikorea.

Keluarga tersebut memang terkenal dengan kekayaan, kerupawanan wajah yang di atas rata-rata. Sebut saja sang kepala keluarga

Wu Kris dengan wajah tampan rupawan menyerupai pangeran eropa dengan rahang tegasnya yang menambah kadar ketampananannya.

Wu Luhan adalah istri yang sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan kris, wajah cantiknya yang seperti boneka, orang-orang biasa tertipu dengan kecantikan walaupun ia seorang namja.

Wu chanyeol anak dari keluarga wu, ketampanannya di warisi oleh sang ayah walaupun usianya masih 9 tahun, dan memiiki senyuman aneh misterius, dan lainnya masih rahasia

Story

Author pov

" Selamat pagi tuan kris " sapa karyawati di perusahaan

" HM " jawab kris singkat

Mereka para karyawan sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin kris, dan sudah terbiasa dengan sikap acuhnya.

Walaupun begitu, kris sangat di segani karea aura karisma dan wibawanya memimpin perusahaan.

Kris memasuki ruangan bertulisan president direktur yang tidak lan adalah ruangannya sendiri.

CEKLEK

Kris mendudukan dirinya di kursi kerja lalu mengusap kasar wajah tampanya.

" joonmyeon " ucap kris lirih termenung

Tiba-tiba lamunan kris terganggu oleh kehadiran seseorang.

" chagi/appa !" panggil dua orang yang berbeda umurnya, mereka adalah luhan dan chanyeol istri dan anaknya.

" appa ayo kita ke taman bermain " sahut chanyeol kecil

" ne anak appa, kalau begitu kajja " ajak kris lalu menggandeng tangan chanyeol, disebelahnya lai tangan luhan yang menggandeng chanyeol

At taman hiburan.

" kau mau naik yang mana dulu yeol ? " tanyakris sayang

" aku ingin naik itu appa !" ucap chanyeol sambil menunjuk karah roller coaster

" kau yakin yeol, eomma takut ketinggian tau " kali ini gantian luhan yang berbicara

Kris memutar bola matanya malas llu menarik tangan hanyeol ke arah roller coaster tersebut, sedangkan luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Kalian pasti penasaran kenapa kris cuek ke luhan, jawabannya hanya satu, kris tidak mencintai luhan dan pernikahan mereka akibat perjodohan permainan politik tetapi kris amat menyayangi chanyeol yang notabene adalah anak kandungnnya bersama luhan

" HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA " teriak kris dan chanyeol saat menaiki roller coaster

" appa menyenangkan sekali, lain kali kita kesini lagi yah appa, jebal ? " pinta chanyeol

" ne lain kali kita kesini lagi, tapi kalau appa tidak sibuk yah " jawab kris

Hari sudah sore, tak terasa sudah 3 jam kris, chanyeol , dan luhan berada di taman hiburan.

Sekarang mereka bersiap pulang kerumah.

Drt..drt..drt...drt

Smartphone kris bergetar di sak celanannya.

Diperlahan ia mengambilnya dari saku lalu melihat nama yang tertera di depannya.

KIM JOONMYEON calling

Kris lalu memerintahkan luhan untuk menelpon supir untuk menjemputnya dan chanyeol sedangkan kris pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" chagi, appa pergi dulu ne, kau pulang bersama eommamu dan lee ahjusi akan menjemput, sekarang appa harus pergi, ada rapat penting " jelas kris pada chanyeol yang di jawabi anggukan ringan.

" hati-hati " kali ini kris mengucapkannya ke luhan

" kau juga hati-hati " jawab luhan

Kris pov

Setelah meninggalkan luhan an chanyeol, aku pergi menuju lobby dimana aku memarkirkan mobilku.

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku menggangkat telepon yang aku genggam tadi

" yeoboseo, joonmyeon-ah ada apa ? " tanyaku

" hiks... hiks... kris baekkie sakit kris, bisa kau kesini ? " tanya suho di seberang telepon sana

" 15 menit la aku sampai disana, bersabarlah, setelah itu, kita bawa baekkie ke rumah sakit " ucapku menenangkan suho

PIP

Aku lajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata hingga tak sampai 15 menit, aku sampai di sebuah rumah minimaist tapi nyaman di pinggiran SEOUL.

TOK TOK TOK

" suho-ah, ini aku kris " teriakku di depan pintu

CEKLEK

Nampaklah seorang namja yang berderai air mata sedang membopong namja mungil yang di balut selimut.

" bagaimana baekkie, suho-ah ? " tanyaku pada suho

" hisk..hiks.. baekkie terkena demam berdarah, dari tadi ia muntah-muntah kris " jawab suho sesenggukan

" kita harus membawa baekkie ke rumah sakit segera suho, kajja " sergahku lalu mengambil alih baekhyun dari bopongan suho, lalu menduduknnya di kursi belakang bersama suho lalu melajukan mobilnya ke rumah sakit

Kirs pov end

Normal pov

Kris yang mengendarai mobilnya bersama suho dan baekhyun yang pergi ke rumah sakit tidak sadar sedari tadi ada sebuah taxi yang mengikutinya.

" ternyata kau masih berhubungan dengan kekasihmu kris, bahkan sampai memiliki anak darinya " geram luhan di dalam taxi

Ya yang mengikuti kris adalah luhan, ia sudah curiga dari awal saat kris menerima telepon dari seseorang dan raut wajahnya berubah.

" bahkan mungkin usia anak dari kekasihmu itu seumuran chanyeol , ck..ck, walaupun pernikahan kita dikarenakan orang tua kita dan kau terpaksa memutuskan suho kekashmu itu, tapi tidak seperti ini juga kris, aku tak menyangka kau menyembunyikannya hubungan kalian sampai 10 tahun hingga memiliki anak secara sembunyi-sembunyi" runtuk luhan sedih

Dulu luhan, suho dan kris merupakan sahabat dekat, namun semua berubah aat suho dan kris berpacaran. Luhan mulai menjauhkan diri dari mereka. Hingga orang tua luhan dan kris menjodohkan mereka berdua dan kris yang terpaksa memutuskan suho dalam keadaan hamil.

Di dalam mobil kris

" bertahanlah baekkie, kau anak yang kuat, jadi eomma mohon bertahanlah " ucap suho frustasi

Keringat baehyun keluar banyak sekali dan merintih kesakitan.

" eomma." Ucap baekhyun lirih

" ne chagi wae " jawab suho

HOEK HOEK

Baekhyun muntah mendadak

Suho dengan sigap menahan muntahan baekhyun dengan tangannya, namun karena terlalu banyak jadi tercecer turun ke kursi mobil kris

Kris yang sedang menyetir membikan kepalana kebelakang untuk melihat keadaan putranya yang muntah, hingga ia mendengar suara klakson sebuah truk di depannya.

" KRISSSSSS " teriak suho

CKIT

BRAK

BRAK

BRAK

CKIT

GEDUBRAK

Karena kris menghindari truk tersebut, ia banting setir mendadak hingga mobilnya menabrak bahu jalan dan terbalik.

Taxi yang di tunggangi luhan ikut berhenti dan luhan turun dari taxi.

"ANDWEEE KRIS KRISSS " luhan berlari ke mobil kris yang terbalik

Terdengar suara tangisan yang keras tanda orang itu ksakitan yang teramat sangat.

Orang-orang berbondong-bondong mengeluarkan kris, suho dan baekhyun.

Saat kris di keluarkan dari mobil ia sudah terdiam kaku dengan luka berdarah-darah di kepalanya, sedangkan suho terlihat melindungi baehyun dengan memeluknya.

Orang-orang kesusahan mengeluarkan suho dan baekhyun karena posisi mereka berpelukan, suho masih sadar jadi dia berteriak

" tolong keluarkan anakku dulu " teriaknya

Baekhyun pun keluar lebih dulu

" HUWEE HUWEEE EOMMAA APPA !" tangis baehyun

Lalu orang-orang gantian mengeluarkan suho dari dalam mobil, suho yang terluka parah karna melindungi baekhyun kaget begitu ia keluar.

Ia melihat luhan berada di samping kris yang terbaring tak berdaya, lalu suho menggendong baekhyun dan menghampiri luhan.

" luhan " pangil suho

Luhan yang sedang menangis berbalik menatap suho.

" PAS KAU MEMBUAT RUMAH TANGGA KAMI HANCUR DAN MEMBUAT KRIS MENINGGAL !" teriak luhan

Suho menunduk dan menitikan air matanya

" mian lu, ini juga bukan keinginanku " lirih suho

" JADI INI KEINGAN SIAPA HA !" teriak luahn lagi

" lu aku ingin minta tolong padamu, tolong rawat baekhyun anakku lu " ucap suho lirih

" CIH " luhan meudah

" aku mohon lu, ini keinginanku yang terakhir, tolong rawatlah dia, dia juga anak dari kris lu, jebal " pinta suho

" jeball lu, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi " uacap suho

Perlahan suho kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh saat masih menggendong baekhyun

" eomma eomma " panggil baekhyun ke suho yang sudah tak bernyawa

" eomma.. hiks..hikss..huwaaa... huwwaa.. eomma " tangis baekhyun pecah

Orang-orang yang melihat tangis pilu baekhyun ikut sedih mendengarnya

" ARRKHHHHH " baekhyun menjerit memegangi kepalanya lalu ia jatuh pingsan.

Luhan yang melihat itu mengambil baekhyun lalu menggendongnya.

" baiklah suho, aku akan merawatnya untuk balas dendam padamu. ITU SUMPAHKU " uacap luhan mantap dalam hati

TBC


End file.
